Lecciones
by Caroline Muller
Summary: ¿En verdad, que sera lo que significa Craig para Tweek? Varias parejas, un viaje de graduacion, recuerdos olvidados que quedan guardado en lo mas profundo del corazon. Nuevo Summary! Pasen y lean! Creek!
1. Chapter 1

Suena la campana para anunciar el fin del primer periodo de clases. Un chico de cabello negro azabache, cubriéndolo con un gorro azul y con una chamarra del mismo color, sale del salón de clases para enfrentarse a la multitud.

-¡Craig!- se oye una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo.- ¡Chicas ahí esta!

A el chico le tomo 0.5 segundos reaccionar, debía correr y pronto. Salió huyendo del edificio como loco, cruzo el patio y se dirigió hacia la cafetería. "Malditas niñas de secundaria y su anuario"

-¡Rápido Craig, por aquí!- Chef le hizo una seña para que saliera por la puerta trasera.

-Gracias, Chef te debo una.- dijo, y salió para ocultarse en unos arbustos.

Ser de último año es algo difícil, sin mencionar que era él, Craig Tucker, uno de los chavos más guapos y populares de la escuela, era normal que las chicas estuvieran tras él, pero cerca de ser increíble, le molestaba, no podía hacer nada sin que lo alagaran, y eso enfadaba. Aunque no entendía, casi no hablaba con nadie, y cuando se comunicaba era solo para mostrar el dedo medio, y aun así, estuvo en la lista de los más guapos.

Cuando oyó a las chicas ir corriendo hacia la dirección contraria a él, salió tranquilamente de los arbustos y se dirigió hacia el salón, cuando escucho a alguien intentando… ¿coquetear?

Se asomo con el rabillo del ojo, observo a dos personas, un muchacho y una joven, ella era de baja estatura, y cabello café, iría en segundo, y a él lo reconoció de inmediato, ese cabello rubio desordenado y esos constantes temblores, Tweek Tweak.

Craig sabia que espiar es algo malo, y más aun espiar a un amigo mientras intenta coquetear, pero eso le llamaba tanto la atención, no es que sea un chismoso de primera, pero ver a Tweek intentando cautivar a una mujer es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Entonces ¡Argh! ¿Saldrás esta noche?-

-Mmmm… Si, saldré con mis padres, y me iré de viaje desde mañana, perdón no podre salir contigo.- respondió nerviosa la joven, evadiendo la mirada de Tweek.

-Bueno, si quieres en vacaciones…-Tweek prosiguió

-Lo siento, Tweek. Me tengo que ir a clases.-la chica prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Tweek parado en medio del patio.

De pronto, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos verdes del joven al que acababan de rechazar. Craig, no pudo quedarse más en su escondite, y se le acerco.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- pregunto sigilosamente Craig.

-D-déjame solo…- los temblores de Tweek aumentaban y no podía retener las lágrimas que brotaban.

-Tranquilo, ella no te vale.- intento reconfortar, creyendo que Tweek realmente gustaba de esa chica- Hay muchas chicas allá afuera que…

-¡Ese no es el… ¡Gah! ¡Punto!- grito Tweek tomando a Craig de los hombros- ¿Sabes lo q-que es no poder n-ni siquiera h-hablar con una ch-chica? ¡Además, dime a q-que mujer le gustaría un novio que t-tiembla!

Eso es. No era la chica. Era su hiperactividad lo que le molestaba.

-Tweek, escúchame- dijo Craig ahora el sosteniéndolo de los hombros-Quiero que me respondas, ¿Quién te ha metido esa mierda en la cabeza?

Tweek lo miro con tristeza y luego bajo la mirada.

-C-Cartman me d-dijo que si no conseguía una c-chica antes del fin de año, nunca t-tendría una novia que me qui-siera con m-mis defectos. Tú los conoces m-más que nadie- dijo en voz baja.

Ese estúpido gordo asqueroso, siempre metiéndole cosas a la gente y no precisamente _eso._

-¡Por favor Tweek, bien sabes que no debes hacerle caso a ese culón! ¡Nunca dice la verdad! ¡Solo te manipula!

-P-pero… Es que… M-me gustaría… Ser como tu- declaro un poco apenado.-S-siempre tienes mujeres detrás de ti, que te toman f-fotos, fieles amigos…

-¡Pero eso no le es todo! Tu también tienes amigos, me tienes a mí, quien necesita de ellas, ¿quien dijo que teniéndolas ahí tendré éxito?- Respondió Craig con honestidad.- Es más, si te hace sentir mejor, estaré a tu lado siempre y te daré consejos de ligue. ¿Vale?

-¿E-estas seguro, Craig? ¿Qué pa-pasa si no resulta? Y ¿Ack! Si no me hacen caso o me golpean!

-Yo lo impediré, esta semana te convertirás en todo un donjuán. Lo prometo.- dijo Craig, esa frase le sonaba un poco fuerte… "Lo Prometo"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aqui el 2º Cap de el fic! Espero que les este gustando :3 **

**South Park de Trey Parker y Matt Stone :D (en el pasado cap se me olvido esto) **

Esa tarde, se vería con Tweek en el centro comercial para iniciar sus "lecciones" de conquista.

Cuando llego allá, el rubio estaba sentado en una banca tomando café de un termo. Le llego por atrás y le toco el hombro.

-¡Gah! ¡No me viole! ¡Le daré mi dinero!- grito un muy asustado Tweek.

-Tranquilo, soy yo.- reconforto Craig.

-¡C-Craig! ¡Que b-bueno que llegas!- dijo el rubio, apenado.- ¿Qué me enseñaras hoy?

-Bueno, para empezar, debes darte a desear, así las chicas tendrán algo en que pensar. Y pues, no parezcas urgido sino las ahuyentaras.- comenzó Craig, como todo un profesor.

-¿P-Pero como hago eso?- pregunto Tweek tomando nota.

-Eh… No debes escribirlo.- señalo.

-Oh si, c-continua.-respondió Tweek guardando sus cosas.

-Ahora, a las mujeres no les gustan para nada los piropos, ni nada por el estilo, solo diles que se ven bien.- Dijo Craig – Nunca te les acerques tu, deja que ellas te busquen. Al inicio trátalas mal, luego caerán solas.

-P-pero, ¿como que t-tratarlas mal?- pregunto Tweek perplejo.

-Pues, ignorarlas, decirles unas cuantas groserías, guiñarles el ojo o algo.- respondió Craig tranquilamente.

-¿T-tu usas esos tips?

-No, me los dijo Kenny una vez. Muy bien, a ponerlos en práctica. ¿Ves a esas chavas de allá? Pasaremos por ahí y asegúrate de caminar sensualmente.- dijo Craig, avanzando hacia allá.

-¡N-no, e-espera!- grito Tweek, pero ya era muy tarde, Craig ya había comenzado a caminar.

El rubio lo alcanzo y Craig lo miro diciéndole "Tu puedes" cuando le dio un empujoncito al pasar al lado de ellas. Tweek toco el brazo de una de las chicas, de cabello rubio, quien volteo a verlos. Craig se paso de largo y el rubio se quedo para "disculparse". Craig corrió a esconderse detrás de unas macetas.

-Oh, disculpa, no te vi- dijo Tweek, sin tartamudear y mostrando una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- respondió la joven.

-Que bueno, adiós.

-O-oye espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto coqueteando la chava.

-Tweek, ¿y tú, amor?

-Me llamo Christine, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Entraremos al cine. – dijo la tal Christine, hipnotizada.

-Lindo nombre, pero, me temo que no podre ir, nos vemos luego… Christine.- se despidió el rubio, guiñando el ojo.

Craig lo estaba observando desde lejos, ¡Vaya ese Tweek si que se esfuerza! Sintió una melancolía que no supo explicar, esa sonrisa… Bah solo su mente le estaba haciendo alucinar. Cuando lo vio despedirse y darse la vuelta, el grupo de chicas comenzó a gritar y todo ese rollo.

-Muy bien hecho, Tweek.- dijo Craig, despeinándolo.

-G-gracias, Craig. ¿Ahora qué?- pregunto el rubio nervioso.

-Esperar, creo que ella va en la escuela, será más fácil.- respondió el azabache.- Vamos por algo de comer, tengo hambre.

Se dirigieron al área de comida, pidieron unas papas y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-O-oye Craig… ¿Pu-puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió en voz baja el rubio.

-Claro, rompecorazones. – respondió, Craig metiéndose una papa a la boca.

-¿P-Porque lo haces? ¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto Tweek, en el mismo tono de voz bajo.

Craig lo miro perplejo. ¿Porque lo hacía? Buena pregunta. Se quedo pensando, sin poder encontrar una respuesta. ¿Lastima? No, no era lastima. Porque eran amigos ¿no?

-Pues, porque somos amigos, y no quiero verte triste.- respondió Craig, tardando un poco, pero mostrando una sonrisa.

Tweek pareció dudar unos minutos para después, mirarlo a los ojos y susurrar un "Gracias".

Esa noche, Craig no pudo dormir, pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo. No es que no tuviera un buen corazón ni nada, pero hasta a el mismo le sorprendió. De pronto los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirle… ¿Qué hubiera pasado esa tarde si…? "Supongo que alguna vez necesitare un favor". Quiso evadir sus propios pensamientos con otra respuesta.

**¿Que pasara con Craig? ¿Encontrara la respuesta?**

**Lean el proximo capitulo! Porfavor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui yo de nuevo con el tercer cap del fic, ojala les este gustando! South Park de Trey & Matt C:**

Al lunes siguiente, Tweek se sentía como una nueva persona, bueno no tan diferente, pero había algo que lo hacía sonreír. Por fin había hecho suspirar a una chica. Craig le había dicho que ella iba en la escuela, ojala la volviera a ver. Salió de su casa a toda prisa, y se encontró con Kyle y Stan en el camino.

-Hola, Tweek ¿como estas?- pregunto Kyle.

-Muy b-bien, gracias.- respondió el rubio.

-¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea?- pregunto Stan, lanzándole una mirada cómplice.- Wendy, te vio el viernes en el centro comercial, con varias chicas.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Eso es ¡Gah! Cierto?- Tweek comenzó a alterarse. Oh dios, como se corren los rumores, bueno chismes porque era verdad.

-¡Vaya Tweek! Ni quien te viera- dijo Kyle dándole un codazo.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos lo miraban como si fuera de otro planeta. De hecho eso se sentía raro, antes era mirado solo por los temblores que daba, ahora porque ya era un hombre, literalmente.

-Hola Tweek- las chicas lo saludaban con voz coqueta- Adiós Tweek.

Los chicos solo lo veían pasar. Delante de él se paro una figura, Craig.

-Hola Tweek, ¿disfrutando la buena vida?- pregunto Craig divertido.

-N-no lo entiendo, a-apenas paso un f-fin de semana… ¿Cómo es que…

-Wendy y Bebe, el viernes por la tarde estaban en el centro comercial, y te vieron en el grupo de las chicas coqueteando.- interrumpió el moreno.- Parece que esta funcionando ¿no? Sabes que…

En eso llega Christine, con su pelo recogido y caminando con los libros en la mano. Se acerco al rubio y lo tomo del brazo.

-Tweek… ayer me la pase muy bien…- dijo en un susurro la joven.- Ah, hola Craig.

-Hola perra.- respondió Craig, dándole el avionazo y abriendo su casillero, que estaba a dos atrás del de Tweek. Tomo sus cosas y siguió caminando.

-Si vete, idiota.- le dijo Christine.

-Craig…- susurro Tweek, antes de verlo alejarse hacia el salón.

El moreno estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos durante el día siguiente. Aun no podía procesarlo, había algo que lo incomodaba, en la forma en que Tweek hablaba con Christine, no sabía si ya eran novios o no, pero él se sentía de alguna forma u otro mal.

¿Acaso habían salido el Domingo? Tweek ni siquiera se lo había mencionado, mira que salir sin decirle… Pero, ¿Por qué tenia que avisarle? Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, entonces ¿que era eso que sentía? Definitivamente si estaba mal.

En cambio, el rubio se sentía de maravilla, le había probado a Cartman que si podía conseguir chicas, además, Christine era muy bonita y era la capitana de las porristas, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Muchas veces intento presentarle a Craig varias de sus amigas, pero el siempre se oponía, era muy orgulloso. Recientemente lo vio comportarse de un modo extraño, pero bueno, nunca supo descifrar sus pensamientos.

De hecho, ese día, había preparado una cita doble, irían él y Christine, y Craig y Red. Se quedaron de ver en el parque y de ahí irse al centro comercial.

Craig intento poner todas las excusas que se le ocurrían, no sabía porque, pero siempre tenía ese sentimiento que lo reprochaba cuando salía con Tweek y la tipa esa, pero ninguna funciono, así que allí estaba él, sentado en una banca del parque esperando por los demás.

"Rayos, Tweek… ¿en donde estas?" Ya llevaba esperando mas de media hora, y ninguno de los tres aparecia.

Saco su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Tweek, pero una mano se lo arrebato, iba a comenzar a pelear y discutir, cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido Christine.

-Ah, hola- saludo sin más remedio Craig.

-Hola Craig, hace mucho que no hablamos- inquirió la joven, sentándose a su lado.

-Mmmm… que yo recuerde nunca hemos hablado, por cierto ¿donde está tu novio?

-Oh Craig, el no importa ahorita, ¿no te gustaría pasar el rato conmigo?- comenzó a decir Christine pasando una mano por el brazo de Craig.

-No, deja de ser infiel.- respondió tomándole la mano y regresándola a su lugar.

-Oh, vamos Craig, no te hagas el difícil, bien sabes que me deseas, te he visto cuando nos miras, es como si ardieras…- Christine comenzó a seducir a Craig.

-¿Te has vuelto loca o así estas de pendeja?- dijo el azabache "¿Qué estará intentando hacer esa estúpida?"

"Con que no cederás, maldito. Ya lo veremos" pensó Christine. En eso, avisto a Tweek a la distancia. Y a Red del otro lado del parque.

-Sabes, desde que los vi en el centro comercial, no pude evitar fijarme en ti…- dijo en un susurro la joven. Craig solo le saco el dedo medio.-Pero el otro cayó primero, y osea, solo lo utilice para estar más cerca de ti, solo deshacerme de él, es una molestia.

-No puedo creer que seas una maldita perra que está usando a mi amigo, mejor vete al carajo y no me vuelvas a putear, perra del…

No pudo terminar la oración, porque sintió un par de labios posarse sobre los suyos muy rudamente. Abrió los ojos de par en par, ella tenía sus manos entre las suyas, por lo que no podía zafarse. Hasta que…

-C-Craig…- muy tarde, oyó la voz quebrada del rubio.- ¿Co-cómo pudiste…

-Christine, ¿estas bien?- hablo Red, que lo había visto todo.

-Tweek…Esto no… Ella… Es una perra, sabes que yo no…

-¡Cállate, Craig! Sera mejor q-que te vayas a casa, no p-puedo creer que alguna vez yo…- intervino el rubio, pero de repente callo.

-Pero, Tweek, ¡sabes que la odio! ¡Como voy a poder hacerte eso!- Craig estaba desesperado, por primera vez se sentía impotente.

-No, Craig, ya lo hiciste.- termino la conversación, tomo a Christine del brazo y se fueron caminando. Dejando a Red y a Craig solos.

-Craig…Si te hace sentir mejor…-comenzó Red.

Craig no entendía como pudo haberse descuidado. Era una simple chica, no puede destruir su amistad, tenia que remendarlo, pero ¿Cómo?

"¿Cómo pude volver a defraudarlo?"

**Si! ¿Como pudo volver a defraudarlo? ¿Volver? ¿?¿?¿?**

**Lean el proximo capitulo! Y dejen Reviewss! Porfavoor! C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Aqui esta el cap cuatro de el fic! Espero que les guste mucho! **

**South Park de Trey & Matt (Gracias! 3)**

Craig POV

Todo tercer grado estaba emocionado porque era viernes, ultima semana antes de irse otra semana de viaje por el fin de año. Todos riendo y conversando con sus amigos, arreglando las cosas que faltaban, entregando trabajos, firmando anuarios y lo normal, pero para un chico sentado en una de las esquinas del salón, era lo peor.

-Oye Craig ¿quieres ayudarnos a limpiar el salón o te vas a quedar a quedar ahí de emo?- pregunto Clyde acercándose. Yo solo le saque el dedo medio.

-Déjame en paz, quiero estar solo.

-Tranquilo, ya pues. ¿Te enteraste de lo de Tweek?- siguió Clyde. Ignorando completamente lo que había sucedido.

-Umm… No me importa- Mentira, me importaba como mi vida.

Estos últimos días que había estado ayudando a Tweek con sus lecciones, sentía que algo regresaba a mí, como si algo que estaba apagado se volviera a encender. Algo que había muerto cuando íbamos en cuarto grado. Y fue mi culpa. Ahora, el no tener su amistad me duele, pero con ese dolor que ya había sentido…

_Flashback_

_Estaban dos muchachos afuera de la escuela, uno estaba temblando el otro simplemente lo miraba._

_-C-Craig… Yo quiero d-decirte…- comenzó el que se veía más nervioso, y resulto ser un rubio desaliñado._

_-No te preocupes Tweek, lo de la pelea ya lo olvide, estamos a mano.- interrumpió el otro joven, con un gorro azul y una chaqueta del mismo color._

_-N-no es eso… Es sobre ¡Gah! O-otra cosa.- inquirió el rubio agachando la cabeza.- Y-yo me preguntaba… Es que… B-bueno… T-tu m… ¡Me gustas!_

_El joven, Craig, solo se quedo en shock unos momentos, no encontraba las palabras, oír a su mejor amigo diciendo eso, solo lo miraba, mientras el otro estaba aumentando sus temblores y tics, tenía la cabeza agachada._

_-¡Argh! ¡Es mucha presión! Necesito irme…- dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo. _

"_Piensa Craig, piensa… ¿Lo correspondes? ¿Eres marica? ¿Qué dirán tus amigos?"_

_-Espera Tweek…- pero era muy tarde, el otro ya había corrido. Craig salió disparado, corriendo como loco, pero aceptemos que no era tan loco como Tweek, pero aun así lo vio a lo lejos, seguía corriendo. Pero no por mucho. Pasaba por una multitud, casi era imposible verlo para una persona normal, pero Craig no era normal, agregándole la adrenalina que sentía. _

_Iba justo detrás del, casi pisándole los talones, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa, y lo jalo hacia un callejón. Ambos cayeron de espaldas, Tweek sobre Craig, pero este último lo volteo para quedar cara a cara. _

_-¡Gah, Craig! ¡Eso d-dolió!- dijo Tweek sobándose el codo, pero si a él le había dolido imagínense a Craig._

_-T-Tweek…- logro articular entre jadeos, vaya que había sido la corrida de su vida.- Y-yo quiero dejar las cosas en claro…_

_El rubio lo observada más nervioso y esperando algo. Que nunca llego._

_-Yo no puedo estar contigo. Me tacharían de raro, y eso ya no se enmenda. Pero…_

_Tweek, entreabrió la boca y una lágrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos verdes. _

_-Yo… Lo s-siento C-Craig…- intento decir el rubio- S-será mejor que me vaya…_

_Se estaba levantando, pero una mano lo volvió a sentar._

_-Se que me arrepentiré pero…- Craig tomo a Tweek de la barbilla y rozo sus labios con los de él, comenzando un inexistente beso, pero lo que no se espero, fue que el rubio detuvo su cabeza, y se separo. Seguía llorando. _

_-Craig, no tienes que hacer esto. No me quieres y punto. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- soltó Tweek con voz monótona._

_El azabache no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo, ¿primero le decía que le quería y después lo rechazaba? El intento ser cortes al no darle alas para que se ilusionara, pero darle un beso inocente era pasarse de la raya. Sabía que lo había herido. ¿Y si no le volvía a hablar? ¿Y si le odiaba?_

_Ni dios lo quiera. Pero como Dios no quiso, al día siguiente el rubio actuaba como siempre lo hacía, como si el incidente del día anterior nunca hubiera pasado, como si el roce entre sus labios jamás sucedió, como si jamás hubiera amado._

_Fin Flashback_

-Umm... Craig, Tierra llamando a Craig.- sentí como Clyde me sacudió por el hombro.- Entonces, ¿Si te enteraste?

-Pues… ¿De qué?- pregunte mostrándole el dedo medio.

-Ayer hubo una fiesta en casa de una de las porristas, y dicen que Tweek asistió, y que se puso hasta la madre de borracho, que comenzó a decir estupideces sobre cuarto grado o algo, pero nadie le entendía, y termino peleándose con Kevin, y pues está en el hospital…- Dijo Clyde como el mejor chismoso de tercero, tenía que ir a visitarlo…

No podía dejarlo solo esta vez, no ahora. Estaría ahí para él, sin importar mis sentimientos de culpa, EL era mi amigo.

Corri hasta la puerta del colegio, era medio dia y no podría salir hasta las 2, tenia que pensar y rápido.

"Si me espero hasta las dos, Christine ira a visitarlo y no podre acercarme… Tengo que escaparme"

En eso, vi que el porton se abria, era Chef saliendo en su coche, corri y me le puse en frente.

-¡Craig! ¡Que te pasa!- grito Chef, frenando en seco.

-Lo siento, pero necesito ir al hospital. ¿Podrias llevarme?- pregunte intentado poner la mejor cara de cachorro, que por cierto no me sale.

-Te llevare si quitas esa fea cara.- dijo Chef abriendo la puerta del copiloto- Entra rápido, sin que nadie te vea.

Condujo hasta el hospital, que no quedaba muy lejos y entonces pregunto:

-¿Vienes a ver a Tweek?

-Y-yo…- sentí que un sonrojo aparecia en mi rostro- Pues… Si. Gracias por traerme.

Sali del coche y me dirigi a la recepción.

-Señora, necesito saber en que habitación esta Tweek Tweak.- inquirí a la recepcionista.

-Señorita por favor, no paso de los treinta, y esta en…- se puso a checar en su computadora- Habitacion 8, en el pasillo siguiente.

-Gracias, _Señorita.- _dije antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Habitacion seis, siete y al fin ocho. Me pare frente a la puerta, puedo hacerlo, me disculpare y arreglare las cosas. Tome la manija de la puerta y la gire lentamente. Entre al cuarto, y vi a Tweek en la cama dormido, eso me recordó a cuando nos peleamos en cuarto grado… Espera, ¿cuarto grado, pelea? ¿Acaso Tweek se acordó de esa vez? Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos…

-C-Craig…- voltee a ver al productor de ese sonido. Seguia dormido. Hablaba en sueños y soñaba conmigo.

Un rubor no tardo en presentarse en mis mejillas. Arrastre con cuidado la silla mas cercana para ponerla al lado de Tweek. Despues de sentarme, lo único que pude hacer fue observarlo mientras dormía, se veía tan tierno, sin tantos temblores en su cuerpo, no resistí y le tome la mano. Era suave a pesar de todo, pude sentir como me la apretaba lentamente.

-¿Craig?-se comenzaba a levantar y abrir los ojos. Yo me quede totalmente petrificado, tenia la mano de Tweek en mi rostro. La solte de inmediato y me levante de golpe.- ¿Craig, estas bien? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Y-yo… Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti- le dije ya que me había tranquilizado.

-P-pues, supongo que ya sabes lo que sucedió…- dijo Tweek bajando el rostro.

-Si, Clyde me lo dijo y vine tan rápido como pude. Y ahora si ¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunte volviéndome a sentar a su lado.

-Pues veras… A-ayer en la fiesta de B-Bebe, estaba m-muy enojado contigo por lo de la tarde y p-pues bebi de mas y tuve r-recuerdos y no se como t-termine peleándome con K-Kevin- contesto Tweek rascándose la cabeza.

-Perdon, por lo que paso…- dije quitándome mi gorrito y alborotándome el cabello.- No fue mi culpa…

Tweek abrió los labios para decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¿¡Tu qué haces aquí!- Reconoci esa voz horriblemente chillona.

Christine y Red habían entrado al cuarto. Ahora si se iba a poner interesante.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Dejen Reviews me alegran el dia! (y me dan inspiracion) C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aqui subiendo el quinto cap del fic! Espero de corazon que les este gustando! La verdad que los proximos capitulos son como de "vida real" porque hace poco fue mi viaje de graduacion, asi que habra muuuucha accion C: De ahi nace la inspiracion, no hay nada mejor que fics "reales" ok no. Porfavor Lean!1 C:**

**South PArk de Trey y Matt 3**

-¿¡Tú qué haces aquí!-Chillo Christine dirigiéndose a Craig, quien se paró de golpe, tirando la silla en la que antes estaba sentado.

-¡Mas bien tu! ¡Vete a tu casa, estúpida!- Grito Craig si alejarse de la cama donde estaba Tweek con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Ah sí? Pues olvidas quien es su novia- Dijo Christine acercándose hacia Tweek, y pasándole una mano por la cabeza. Red iba detrás de ella, pero se quedo cerca de la puerta.

Christine se acerco un poco a la cara de Tweek.

-Sabes, es muy triste que aun no nos hayamos besado…-susurro Christine, lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a los oídos de Craig, quien volteo instantáneamente.

-Christine no creo que a-ahora sea el momento de… eso…- Tweek apenas podía decir las palabras, porque Christine se acercaba mas y mas… hasta que…

-¡Aléjate de él!- grito Craig tomando a Christine de los hombros y separándola de Tweek.- ¡Déjalo en paz!

-C-Craig…- susurró Tweek.-E-Esto es…

-L-Lo siento, debo irme. Que te mejores Tweek.-dijo Craig, sonrojado y con la cabeza agachada. Salió de la habitación caminando rápido. "¿Que fue lo que paso allá adentro?" Se preguntaba Craig cuando salió del hospital casi corriendo. "Yo… De alguna forma, creo que… me enamore de Tweek"

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Christine unos minutos después de lo sucedido. Tweek estaba mirando la puerta atónito. Ni siquiera la miro.- ¿Oíste Tweek? Dije que nos vamos.

-Ah, sí. Gracias por venir.- respondió el rubio bajando la cabeza y viendo a Red salir.

-Tweek… Soy tu novia, mejor te despides bien ¿no?- inquirió Christine, ofendida.- ¿Qué tal un beso? Ahora sí, ya que ese ya se fue… Eso es lo que hacen los novios…

-¿Y qué tal si no lo somos?-dijo Tweek firmemente- Christine, será mejor que te vayas.

-Q-que… ¿Estas cortando conmigo?- pregunto la chica alterada.- Oh no, nadie corta conmigo. Ya lo veras…

Dicho esto la joven salió de la habitación corriendo histéricamente, dejando a Tweek en la cama un poco confundido. "¿Ya lo veré? Pero, ¿Qué?" Pensó el rubio preocupado, pero minutos después le resto importancia y se quedo dormido. "Craig… ¿En qué piensas?"

Al día siguiente, siendo sábado en la mañana, todo South Park estaba en silencio, solo unos cuantos carros pasaban por las calles, ciertas tiendas comenzaban a abrir y cierta gente comenzaba a despertar.

-Craig, hijo, despierta que tienes que ir a una junta en la escuela por lo de tu viaje de graduación.- Dijo Ms. Tucker removiendo a Craig un poco, que estaba profundamente dormido y con el ceño fruncido.

-Mgñ… Ngh…- balbuceo el pelinegro aun dormido, la madre lo siguió moviendo más fuerte.

-¡Craig! ¡¿Qué no me oyes? ¡Despiértate!- grito la mama furiosa y destapando de golpe a su hijo.

-¡Ah, Perdón Tweek!- dijo sin pensarlo Craig, quien se quedo paralizado y se tapo la boca rápidamente.- M-Mama, sal de aquí, en un momento bajo.- Termino de decir, parándose de la cama y yendo al baño con la cabeza agachada y sonrojado.

-Muy bien. Metete a bañar para que te _relajes_- dicho esto, la madre salió.

"Que me relaje…Que rayos… Acaso… ¿Tweek estaba en mis sueños?" Se dijo a sí mismo, frente al espejo. La prueba de que esto si había sido cierto fue el notorio bulto bajo sus bóxers. "Mierda… Asuste a mi madre…"

Después de una ducha rápida, para, como su madre le había dicho, _relajarse_, se cambio sencillamente y salió hacia la escuela. Los habían citado para darles la liste de cosas y actividades que iban a hacer durante su viaje de graduación.

Uno de los padres del comité (el de Wendy), uno muy entrometido si se podía decir, había organizado todo para irnos una semana a un lago, sin señal ni cable, justo en medio de las montañas. Si, no podía ser más divertido para niños de ocho años, pero ellos ya eran jóvenes de 15 años, así que tendrían que encontrar el modo de _divertirse._

Ya más de medio grupo se encontraba en la sala de reuniones con sus respectivos padres. Pudo ver de un lado a los padres de Stan y Kyle, los de Kenny y Cartman, los de Clyde, Token, Bebe, Red, Butters, y los de un muy nervioso Tweek, quien ya había salido del hospital solo con unas cuantas vendas.

Cruzaron miradas, pero el pelinegro no pudo sostenerla, y miro hacia otro lado. Tweek bajo el cabeza decepcionado.

-Muy bien niños, como ya sabrán, el lunes se irán de viaje, por lo que les recomendamos lo siguiente.- comenzó a leer el padre de Wendy- Primero, sigan las reglas del lugar, no deben estar a solas en parejas, especialmente las mujeres. Los hombres no pueden entrar a la cabaña de las chicas por ninguna circunstancia- al momento que dijo esto dirigió una rápida mirada a los niños, quienes le dirigían miradas asesinas, dedos del medio (cortesía de Craig) y risitas burlonas- Bien ahora se les entregará lo que deben llevar.

Paso Wendy repartiendo recados, y después los padres se quedaron dentro a conversar, los jóvenes salieron al patio. Cierto pelinegro no dudo a buscar al rubio entre la multitud.

-Oye, Craig- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿Te sientas conmigo en el camión?

-Mmmm… No lo sé, Clyde, ¿Por qué no te sientas con Token?- dijo el azabache sin prestarle atención.

-Es que, nos peleamos y no sé, no quiero arruinarle el viaje.- confeso un apenado Clyde.

-Ah, pues lo solucionaran- dicho esto dejo solo al castaño, pues había visualizado a Tweek.

-¡Craig, que mamon!- lloriqueo Clyde- ¡Yo que siempre estuve ahí!

Pero el tal Craig ya no le hacía caso, iba caminando rápido hacia cierto rubio.

-H-hola Tweek.- saludo Craig mostrando una sonrisa.

-C-Craig, hola- respondió el rubio devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa.

-Que bueno que ya te mejoraste y podrás ir al viaje, ¿ya sabes con quien te sentaras en el camión?- pregunto el azabache intentando hacer conversación.

-Pues… Token me dijo si me s-sentaba con él, y pues ac-accedí- respondió Tweek mirándolo a los ojos.

De pronto, Craig sintió un profundo odio hacia el afroamericano, mira que pedirle que se siente con _su _rubio… Bueno pero ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba en esas pequeñas cosas? Fácil se podía sentar con alguien más ¿no? Sí, pero resultaba que siempre se sentaba con Tweek.

-Ah… bueno- Craig no pudo ocultar su decepción.- Nos vemos, el lunes.

-S-si, nos vemos.- dijo Tweek antes de comenzar a caminar.

Tenían dos días para comenzar sus maletas, publicar su estado, mensajear con amigas, escribir fics, terminar sus maletas (de nuevo), en fin, un fin de semana fugaz.

El lunes seria especial, algo le decía a nuestro rubio. Pero lo contrario a él pelinegro.

"Estúpido Token de mierda"

**Gracias por leer! Ya les habia dicho que los reviews me hacen feliz? Sino... Los reviews me hacen feliz! Porfaa dejen reviews, asi se que les gusta C: Ah y lean el prox cap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aqui de nuevo yo trayendoles el cap 6 del fic! Ojala en verdad les este gustando, gracias por los reviews, y por continuar leyendo la historia. En verdad lo siento por el retraso, mi laptop en la que tengo todos mis archivos, tenia un problema, y al fin lo arregle, per talvez cambie de compu de nuevo, pero no desesperen! Yo seguire actualizando cuando pueda! C:**

**South Park de Trey & Matt 3 **

Al fin el tan esperado lunes llego, y con él, el camión que los llevaría lejos de sus padres por una semana.

-…Y no te olvides de tomarte tu café ¿Entendido, hijo?- decía una preocupada madre, abrazando a su hijo, que por cierto era rubio y temblaba.

-Y-ya lo sé, m-mama- contestaba este rubio. Quien levantaba su termo de café para que su madre lo viera.

-Bien hijo, te cuidas.- ahora era el padre, que intentaba disimular preocupación.- No te hagas daño y come sanamente.

-Hijo, no folles salvajemente.- otro padre advertía a su hijo, que resulto ser un azabache con un gorrito azul.

-Eh… Papa, no lo hare.- contesto apenado el pelinegro, con la cara roja como tomate.

-¡Chicos, suban al camión ya!- grito Mr. (s) Garrison, desde la puerta. Dejaron las maletas en el autobús y corrieron hacia la entrada.

Todas las chicas de inmediato subieron y se sentaron con sus mejores amigas, en la parte de atrás. Algunos de los hombres se sentaron también, pero otros permanecieron parados sin saber con quién sentarse, tal era el caso de Craig, Tweek, Clyde y Token.

-¡Tweek, por acá!- grito el afroamericano, señalando unos asientos del medio. El rubio asintió y se encamino hacia allá, pasando de largo a Craig, quien lo siguió con la mirada.

-Craig, pido la ventana.- dijo Clyde antes de pasarse a uno de los asientos del frente.

-Espero que no vomites.- amenazo el pelinegro, mandándole una mirada asesina.

-Tranquilo, ya me tome mis pastillas y aquí está mi bolsita.- aclaro sacando una bolsa de plástico.

El camión echo a andar, los padres afuera despidiendo con la mano se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeños hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

-Estúpido viaje…- dijo Craig levantando la cabeza del asiento e intentando localizar a Tweek.- Todo es tu culpa, marica.

-Ngñ!- Clyde estaba claramente dormido, tras al menos una hora de viaje y tres pastillas para el mareo, talvez no despertara hasta el dia siguiente.

-…- Craig le saco el dedo medio, se volvió a sentar y saco su celular para escuchar música, pero… no tenia audífonos. "Maldicion, que estúpido" pensó reprimiéndose por olvidar lo mas importante. "Talvez alguien no este escuchando música…" Y volvió a levantar la cabeza por el asiento, y entonces deseo no haberlo hecho.

-¡Ay, Tweek! ¡Eres tan gracioso!- gritaban unas cuatro chicas alrededor del asiento en donde estaban el rubio y Token.

Tweek parecía mas cohibido que nada, Craig sabia que nunca le había gustado estar rodeado de mucha gente, y ahí parecía que estaba muy incomodo.

El pelinegro siguió con la mirada recorriendo todos los demás asientos, varios chicos domidos escuchando música, alguna que otra pareja besándose, y hasta el fondo un par de asientos vacios.

Algo de pronto hizo clic en su cabeza. Se paro del asiento, a pesar de los movimientos del camión, y se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicas.

-Y entonces le dije: ¡Tu no sabes bailar! Jajajaja- Token gritaba, mientras todas las demás chicas reian escandalosamente.- ¡Ah, miren quien vino a hacernos compañía!

-Tweek, ven conmigo.- dijo Craig sin prestarle atención a Token.

El rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana, al parecer no lo había oído. Una de las chicas que estaba en el asiento de enfrente le movio el brazo un poco, hasta que volteo.

-Eh… C-Craig…- pero el rubio estaba siendo jalado por un fuerte brazo.- ¡Craig!

El pelinegro lo venia casi arrastrando hacia los asientos vacios del fondo, sento a Tweek de lado de la ventana.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué sucede, Tweek?- pregunto Craig acercándose cautelosamente al rubio.

-¿D-de que h-hablas?- Tweek parecía, en verdad no saber a que se refería, pero de pronto abrió los ojos un poco mas, al notar que los dos estaban muy cerca, y se hizo para atrás hundiendo su cabeza en el asiento.

-Tweek, sabes de lo que hablo, ayer te veias algo triste cuando te pregunte si querías sentarte conmigo, perdón si interferí entre tu y Christine por lo de el otro dia en el hospital, espero que todo siga bien entre ustedes…- solto Craig bajando la mirada.

-Ya n-no hay un "Ustedes"- dijo el rubio posando una mano en la del pelinegro, quien se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Y-ya no? ¿A que te…? Oh… No me digas que…- Craig parecía sorprendido de verdad, y ni dio signos de importancia a que el rubio tenia su mano sobre la de el.

-S-si, Christine y y-yo cortamos, ese d-dia. F-fue lo m-mejor- agregó Tweek levantando la mirada, buscando la de el otro.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los dos supieron que el silencio lo diría todo

Craig no podía decir nada, simplemente no podía, se quedaron mirando unos momentos mas, nadie tenia que decir nada.

-Asi que no d-debes sentirte m-al o algo…- Tweek comenzaba a decir algo para consolar a Craig, que se veía abatido y absorto en sus pensamientos, pero se vio callado por algo que por nada en la vida se esperaba, por algo que en una parte le asustaba pero en otra le gustaba.

-L-Lo siento, mejor me voy a mi lugar…- termino de decir un nervioso Craig, que dejo al rubio en aquel lugar, muy confundido y tocándose los labios.

Craig lo había besado.

**OMG! Muchas Graciaaas por leer! ¿Que pasara en el prox capi? Continuen leyendo! que no tardo en subirlo! Porfavor dejen reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazon. C: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui les traigo el septimo cap del fic! Espero que les guste y no olviden los reviewss! Seguimos con el viaje de graduacion de los chicos, pasara algo _bueno?_ Pues sigan leyendo! **

**South Park de Trey Parker y Matt Stone C:**

-Muy bien chicos, ya llegamos, despierten todos y recojan sus cosas.- aviso uno de los maestros cuando el autobús se detuvo.

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones y risas de las chicas que primero bajaban del camión.

-¡Es precioso! ¡Wow! ¡Que guay!

Un chico rubio tembloroso fue de los últimos en bajar, al hacerlo, todos los alumnos estaban ya ahí de pie, frente a un inmenso lago cristalino, con arboles alrededor y flores.

-Chicos, pasen al área de restaurante, se les asignara sus compañeros de cabaña.- dijo el maestro apuntando a una fachada.

-¡Esto será emocionante! ¡Kya!- gritaban las niñas, corriendo hacia el restaurante.

Una vez que a las chicas les dieron sus llaves y se fueron, quedaban los chicos.

-Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny, en la cabaña 5, Craig, Clyde, Token y Tweek en la 6- leyó el maestro de un papel.

Se oyó un suspiro de enojo por parte de Clyde, que todavía seguía peleado con Token y un respingo por parte de un pelinegro y un rubio. Cruzaron miradas por una milésima de segundo.

El lugar era enorme, tenían que cruzar todo un bosque (exagerados) para llegar a su cabaña, y resulto ser que para llegar a la puerta tenían que pasar por un montón de hojas donde quien sabe que habría, para acabarla, eran la última cabaña antes de que empezara la verdadera montaña.

-Umm… Alguien tiene que pasar por _ahí _para abrir la cabaña- señalo Token, quien estaba no muy feliz, pero si muy lejos de Clyde.

-Pues yo no pienso moverme.- dio la contraria el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Gah! Si q-quieren yo v-voy…- dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar.

-Yo iré.- declaro un pelinegro, sosteniendo el brazo de cierto rubio.

Pasaron varios minutos, se oyeron quejas y groserías por cortesía de Craig, hasta que se abrió la puerta del pequeño balcón, que de un lado estaba pegado al suelo, y salió el pelinegro.

-Listo, suban por aquí.- dicho esto tomo su maleta y la subió, los demás le siguieron.

La cabaña era algo rustica, pero hogareña y con un toque lujoso (la televisión), había solo una cama matrimonial y un sofá-cama, así que cuatro personas cabían perfectamente.

-¡Pido la cama!- grito Clyde en cuanto los cuatro habían subido (por el balcón) y se aventó a la cama.

Entonces, cierto pelinegro se dio cuenta de algo, dormiría en el mismo cuarto que el rubio, al que beso y luego huyo. Si no hacía nada pronto, el viaje seria un completo infierno.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá, entonces.- declaro Token, llendo hacia el otro lado de la cabaña. Cierto castaño bufo ante lo dicho.

Bien, eso era algo, al menos no dormiría en la misma cama que Tweek.

-¡Craig!- grito un afroamericano- ¿Acaso me estas oyendo?

-¿Q-que?- preguntaba el pelinegro sacándole el dedo medio, ni cuenta se había dado que ya estaban en el restaurante para la comida.

-Te decía… Que no quiero seguir peleado con Clyde, es mi mejor amigo y quiero pasarla bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?- decía Token con tristeza.

-Primero, no soy un psicólogo, y segundo, solo arréglenlo..- contesto Craig "Claro, si fuera tan fácil solo arreglarlo ya rato que lo habría hecho yo" pensó el pelinegro, retractándose de la respuesta que le había dado a Token.

-Tienes razón, solo tengo que hablar con el, de hecho lo hare ahora mismo.- concluyo el afroamericano levantándose de su asiento.-¡Clyde!

"¡Tweek!" Penso el rubio imitando el tono de llamado que había usado Token, pero el dicho rubio no era lector de mentes, por lo que sigui con su vida normal, a dos asientos de el, sin siquiera mirarlo.

El resto del dia paso normal, Token y Clyde de disculparon y se fueron a quien sabe donde. El estaba en la cabaña, buscando su traje de baño.

*Minutos antes*

-Craig, ¿quieres venir al lago? Vamos a estar un grupo alla por si quieres ir.- le habían dicho varias niñas, que llevaban a _su_ Tweek del brazo. Ah, claro que iria, no dejaría solo al rubio con tantas mujeres.

Por eso ahora estaba cambiando a la velocidad de la luz, agarro una toalla y salió corriendo hacia la orilla del lago, en donde ya estaba el grupo de chicas.

-¡Yo pido el kayak!- grito una de las jóvenes subiéndose a la pequeña canoa.

-Tweek tu tendras que ir en el velero.- dijo otra niña sobre otro bote.

-¡Gah! P-pero ¿como le tengo que hacer?- preguntaba muy nervioso el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta de las niñas que ya iban casi a medio lago.

-Yo te puedo ayudar.- le respondió una voz que conocía bastante bien. Pero había algo en esa voz… diferente, era como inseguridad y nerviosismo.

-U-uh… Esta bien.- contesto Tweek, tratando de ocultar cierto sonrojo.

-Primero, tu tienes que subirte de ese lado y acomódate para que no te mojes tanto- Craig comenzó la explicación también con un no tan notorio rubor en sus mejillas, que fácil se podía ocultar como quemado del sol. Ya acomodados los dos, comenzaron a apartarse mas y mas de la orilla, usando el viento como propulsor. Cuando no había ráfagas de viento quedaban inmóviles sin nada que puedan hacer.

Habia un poco de incomodidad en el ambiente, claro, después de ese beso en el autobús… Tweek constantemente miraba al pelinegro que se veía tan masculino sosteniendo esas cuerdas con una mano, y se podian apreciar mejor esos musculos de los brazos (no llevaba camisa) y el aire moviendo esa negra cabellera… pero que le pasaba a este rubio, pensar eso es totalmente inapropiado.

-T-Tweek, sobre lo que paso en el camión… Queria disculparme, se que no debi hacerlo, es solo que…

De pronto callo porque una fuerte ráfaga de viento los sacudió como a un barco a punto de voltearse. Tweek solto un par de gritos y Craig unos gruñidos, cuando uso toda su fuerza para no voltearse en el velero. El pelinegro no despegaba la vista del rubio, y cuando se estaban volviendo a estabilizar, su peor pensamiento lo invadió.

Se oyo una sorda salpicada al agua, seguido por exclamaciones de las jóvenes en kayak y un pequeño rubio en el agua.

-¡Tweek!- Craig no dudo, y sin mas, se arrojo al agua dejando el velero donde estaba. Tomo al rubio del brazo y nado hasta un pequeño muelle que flotaba en el centro del lago. Una vez allí recostó a Tweek sobre la fría superficie y se acerco a el.

-T-Tweek… ¿Estas b-bien?- el pelinegro apenas podía hablar, había hecho un gran esfuerzo en "cargar" al rubio hasta alla.

Tweek comenzó a removerse un poco, abrió los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba, rápido se abrazo al moreno, se podian sentir temblores de frio, dada la temperatura del agua.

-S-si, un poco mareado, p-pero estoy bien g-gracias a t-ti.- Tweek, lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa, pero esta vez Craig no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, s-sera mejor que volvamos a la orilla.- dijo el moreno ayudando al rubio a levantarse, las niñas de los kayaks les llevaron de nuevo el velero y usando el viento, volvieron a la orilla, ahí, Craig le dio su toalla a Tweek para que se secase.

-Vamos a la cabaña para secarnos- dijo Craig comenzando a caminar, Tweek no tardo en seguirlo. Caminaron por varios jardines hasta que llegaron a su cabaña. Craig, quien tenia la llave, abrió la puerta de golpe, espantando a ciertas personas allí reunidas.

-¡Que rayos!- El pelinegro apenas pudo gritar y se volteo a taparle los ojos al delicado rubio.

-¡Kya!- grito un castaño tapándose con una almohada.

-¡Tweek, Craig! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- intervino un afroamericano, separándose del que antes había gritado. Prácticamente estaban haciendo _eso_ en la cama.

-¡Pues es nuestra cabaña también!- replico Craig, con Tweek aun con los ojos cerrados, pasaron y bajaron las tres escaleras que dirigían a la sala.- Definitivamente dormiré en el sofá.

-Y-yo también- dijo Tweek, quien ya era capaz de ver y tomo asiento en el sillón.

Craig instantáneamente se sonrojo y fue al pequeño refrigerador a tomar un bote de agua, para _despejarse._

-T-tweek, sobre lo del camión…-comenzaba a hablar Craig con un susurro, pero se vio interrumpido.

Toc, Toc, toc

Se oyeron golpecitos en la puerta, Clyde, ya decente, fue a abrir.

-El maestro dice que se arreglen para la cena, tienen que ir "elegantes".

-Muy bien ya vamos.- contesto Token desde adentro de la habitación. Y dicho esto el castaño corrió hacia el baño y se encerro para bañarse.

Una hora mas tarde, los cuatro chicos ya se encontraban cambiados, con elegantes camisas de manga larga y botones. Token con una morada, Clyde con una roja, Craig con una azul y Tweek con una verde.

Craig había dejado su tan preciado gorro en la cabaña, a petición de los demás chicos, y ahora iba con la cabeza descubierta y su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, como todo un caballero.

Al llegar al comedor del restaurante, a varias chicas se les salieron suspiros al ver a tan galanes muchachos, pero ellos ni las miraron y se dirigieron a una de las mesas.

La cena consistía en ensalada como primer tiempo, y pollo como plato fuerte, y vaya que si era un lugar elegante, los meseros los atendían como reyes y todo.

-Chicos, después de la cena, reúnanse a un lado del lago, va a haber una fogata.- anuncio el maestro, apuntando hacia afuera dl restaurante.- ¡Va a ser muy divertido! No se escabuyan! Y se lo digo a las mujeres, a todas las vamos a contar.

-¿Y a los hombres?- pregunto uno de los muchachos.

-Bah, ellos no importan- respondio el maestro- ellos no se embarazan- añadio en casi un inaudible susurro.

A varios hombres se les salio una sonrisa para nada inocente, entre ellos a Token, Stan, Kenny y un pelinegro que tenia todo un plan...

Y vaya que si, por fin Craig le podía explicar lo que sucedió en el camión.

**¿Le podra explicar lo que quiere Craig? ¿Que otra cosa pervertida haran Clyde y Token? ¿Porque ya no aparecen ni Kyle ni Stan ni Kenny ni Cartman?**

**Proximo Capitulo! Dejen Reviewss! Todas las preguntas se responderan! C:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien aqui esta el octavo capi de este fic que se me esta haciendo eterno no se ustedes... Pero bueno! Mas Creek! Sorry por la tardanza, estoy intentando subirlos semanalmente haber como me resulta ;_; Ufff perdon por la super tardanza! Es que de verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo u.u**

**Pero aqui lo traigo!**

**SP de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (yaaaayy!)**

La fogata que el Sr. Garrison había intentado prender, resulto un poco desastrosa, porque casi explota medio restaurant y todos los alumnos quedaron cubiertos en cenizas y tierra.

-¡Oh, Niñas rápido a cambiarse!- apresuraba el maestro llevándose en una fila a las mujeres, quienes tropezaban al no ver nada en la oscuridad.

Su plan había sido un éxito.

-Flashback-

-Bien, quien quiera tiempo a solas con su pareja, apóyeme.- dijo un muy seguro Stan.

-¿Qué parejas? No me digan que son maricas porque sino…- comenzó a hablar el mas gordillo de todos.

-Cállate, gordo, deja continuar... intervino un joven en parca naranja, Kenny.

-Bien, como les decía, necesitamos arruinar la fogata para poder escapar con… bueno, con quien quieran…- termino Stan, con el puño sobre su mano.

-¿Pero cómo le haremos?- pregunto Token deseoso de ese "escape".

-Mezclaremos lo que se usa para prender con alcohol, primero explotara y luego se apagara.- respondió el pelinegro de Stan.

-A mi me parece bien, pero tenemos que ser rápidos…- agrego Craig, mirando a los allí presentes.

Stan, Kenny y Token, intercambiaron miradas y asentimientos.

-Tienes razón, así que no perdamos más tiempo…-dicho esto los cuatro chicos comenzaron su travesura, que tal y como se había planeado resulto a la perfección.

-Fin Flashback-

-¡Jóvenes, esperen aquí mientras regresamos!- aviso el (la) maestro (a) Garrison, llevándose a las mujeres a las cabañas.

-Oye Kyle, ¿tienes frio? Porque no te acercas un poco mas…- dijo Stan en la oscuridad, dando la señal a los demás que el plan ya podía continuar.

-Hey Butters, ¿quieres chocolate?- se oyó la voz de Kenny al otro extremo- Creo que tengo un poco en la cabaña…

-¡O-oh si me encanta el c-chocolate!- respondió el inocente niño con su inocente voz conocida como Butters.

-Clyde.- fue lo único que dijo el afroamericano de Token, para que el castaño ya nombrado lo siguiera.

-Token si así de simple fue lo tuyo ¿porque te uniste al plan?- pregunto susurrando Craig, que todavía no ponía en "practica" su parte.

-Pues, porque quería mas adrenalina.- respondió Token antes de irse a quien sabe donde con Clyde.

"Muy bien, Craig, tu puedes hacerlo, solo acércate y comienza a hacer platica" se decía a si mismo cierto pelinegro, quien se acerco a un tembloroso rubio que sostenía una pequeña taza de café.

-Que bonita noche ¿verdad Tweek?- dijo Craig sentándose a su lado, apenas lo podía distinguir en la oscuridad, pues la fogata había desaparecido y de no ser por la luna, nada se podría ver.

-S-si, se pueden ver todas las estrellas.- respondió el rubio mirando hacia el cielo.

Craig también lo hizo y era verdad, cientos de brillantes estrellas del firmamento aparecían como puntitos blancos pero eran muy hermosos, y el pelinegro ni cuenta se había dado, de hecho solo dijo eso para hacer plática con cierto rubio.

-Wow, en verdad son hermosas…- fue todo lo que a Craig se le ocurrió decir ante tal espectáculo, después bajo su vista al rubio, quien seguía mirando las estrellas- Tweek, ahora si tengo que hablar contigo.

"Vaya Craig que valiente eres al enfrentar así a Tweek" Pensó Craig, al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo miraba un poco confundido.

-Si, sobre lo del autobús, quiero pedirte disculpas en serio no fue mi intención sino que bueno es que tú sabes el momento y bueno es solo que pues yo…

-¿El autobús?- pregunto aun mas confundido el pobre Tweek, quien había dejado su taza de café a medias en el suelo y posaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Después de esa pregunta, a Craig se le vino todo encima.

¿Era en serio que no se acordaba de lo sucedido? ¿O solo lo evadía? Bueno, conociendo a Tweek era muy probable que se le haya olvidado, pero luego está el problema…

¿Es que acaso no sintió nada cuando el, Craig, lo beso?

Craig callo al instante, en verdad no quería pensar en eso ultimo, pero era inevitable, tal vez lo que sentía eran solo fantasías que jamás podrían cumplírsele, además, el nunca se había declarado como gay o algo como Stan o Kenny, es solo que Tweek le hace sentir de un modo distinto al que lo hacían sentir las chicas, que tal si estaba confundiendo amor con cariño, que tal si sus lecciones en verdad no sirvieran para nada, que tal si a Tweek no le importaba…

-¿C-Craig?- llamo Tweek, moviéndole un poco el hombro.- ¿De qué hablas?

En eso el pelinegro reacciono y tomo la mano del rubio, separándola de su agarre.

-Nada, fue un error. De hecho tengo un poco de sueño me iré a la cabaña.- dicho esto se puso de pie, ante el llamado de Tweek, el cual ignoro, y se fue a paso veloz al cuarto. Llego a un sendero donde estaba iluminado por unas antorchas al lado del camino, allí procuro caminar aun mas rápido cuando vio que del otro lado aparecían Clyde y Token. Al pasar por su lado ni se detuvo a saludarlos.

-¿Craig?- dijo Clyde viendo como el nombrado desaparecía de su vista.

-¿Acaso Craig estaba… llorando?- termino Token antes de voltear su cabeza a donde debiera estar la fogata. "Tweek"

El área de las cabañas de chicos estaba completamente sola, todo se veía apagado dentro de las mismas, y Craig no pudo desear nada más. Entro a la suya y se dirigió, tomo un abrigo y salió al balcón a recostarse en uno de los camastros, alumbrado por un par de antorchas en las esquinas del barandal del balcón.

Miro el cielo, después el lago y los arboles alrededor, se toco la mejilla, la sintió un poco húmeda por las lagrimas que ni el sabia porque había derramado. Intento secarse esas gotas con su gorro, pero era inútil pues seguían emanando de esos azules orbes a los que llamamos ojos.

Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en alguna otra cosa para distraerse de esos fríos pensamientos que lo invadían cada vez que abría los ojos, y en unos pocos segundos se quedo dormido.

_Sé que no fue tu intención hacerme sentir mal, ni mucho menos odiarme, pero ojala me disculpes pues en verdad me sentía muy confundido que no supe de lo que hablabas…_

"Tweek…"

_Además, con todo lo que he pasado este día contigo ha sido mucho mejor que lo que paso allá en el autobús… Yo… _

"¡Tweek!"

Craig abrió los ojos y se enderezo de golpe, asustando a un pequeño rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Gah! Perdón, es que pensé que si te habla mientras dormías me escucharía tu subconsciente, pero no creí que te despertaría…- se disculpaba Tweek, quien estaba sentado en el otro camastro al lado de Craig.

-Tweek… Que es lo que ibas a decir…- inquirió Craig, acomodándose de nuevo en el camastro, tenía mucha curiosidad en esas últimas palabras que por su repentina reacción no dejo terminar al rubio.

-Pues… E-es que no quiero s-ser una c-carga ni nada, p-pero…- Tweek callo para tomar un respiro y después, el rubio junto sus labios con los del azabache con un muy tímido beso. Al inicio comenzó suavemente jugando con las lenguas, Craig rápidamente tomo ventaja de Tweek y lo jalo más hacia él. Por otro lado el rubio se abrazo al cuello de Craig con ambas manos para profundizar el beso, se mantuvieron así un poco más pero se separaron por la falta de aire y se quedaron mirando. Ambos tenían un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas. Podían sentir la brisa ya de la madrugada en sus rostros y Tweek comenzó a temblar nuevamente, pero más calmado.

-Y-Yo…- comenzó a decir Craig, pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta siendo abierta.

-Ups… Parece que no llegamos en buen momento- dijo una voz muy conocida por ambos.

Token miro a Clyde que estaba a su lado mostrando una sonrisa un poco tonta, pero sin dejar de mirar la comprometedora posición en la que los otros chicos se encontraban.

Craig rápidamente se levanto de encima de cierto rubio que estaba completamente rojo.

-¡Gah!

-Ah… Este… - el pelinegro trataba de encontrar alguna excusa probable, pero en ese momento su mente no podía trabajar.

-Nee… Está bien, entendemos a la perfección.- interrumpió Clyde pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Token, para después salir por donde entraron y perderse de vista.

"Rayos, ¿a que vinieron ellos?" Pensó Craig sentándose nuevamente en el camastro y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos."Ya que…" El pelinegro se volteo con el rubio y le tomo el rostro con las manos para volver a besarlo.

-C-Craig- comenzó a decir Tweek, pero por azares del destino la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¡Ahora que quieren, maldición!- grito cierto pelinegro arrojando un cojín a los intrusos.

Pero, solo era un intruso, y no se parecía en nada a ningún amigo suyo, es más, ni siquiera era de la escuela. El Tipo le regreso el cojín con menos fuerza.

-¡Con que así es como tratas a quien hace la limpieza, eh!- grito un joven pelirojo, lanzandoles una mirada de odio y curiosidad.

**Bien Gracias por leer a todos en serio! Lo aprecio! Tambien Gracias a tods los que me estan dejando reviews en serio muchas gracias! Y me haria muuuy feliz unos cuantos reviews mas... jjojojojo Bye! OMG! nuevo personaje? Sigan leyendo! C:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchachs les debo una gigantesca disculpa! Es que la verdad tuve un horrible bloqueo de autor y ya tenia escrito dos capis mas, pero mi retorcida mente los quiso volver a escribir ;_; Ademas regreso a clases en unos dias, y he estado super ocupada! Lo siento! Por eso, apenas estoy terminando este y el siguiente, asi que sin mas ojala me disculpen y sigan leyendo el fic, cada visita me hace muy feliz! Gracias en verdad a todos! C: **

**SP De Trey y Matt 3**

Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Craig miraba enojado al intruso mientras le hacia la seña del dedo, Tweek miraba a Craig asustado con sus típicos temblores y el intruso miraba a Tweek curiosamente.

-¡Me vale que seas de la limpieza! ¿No deberías tocar primero?- le gritaba Craig cuando se dio cuenta de las miraditas hacia su rubio.

-Ustedes ya deberían haberse ido, su grupo ya se fue a desayunar.- dijo con calma el muchacho, entrando a la habitación y recogiendo una prenda que estaba tirada no muy lejos de la puerta, que resulto ser unos bóxers rojos propiedad de Clyde.- ¿Y qué hacían, por cierto?

-¡A ti no te importa!- respondió de nuevo el pelinegro con gritos, pero ya levantándose de su asiento, junto a Tweek, quien intento inútilmente mantenerlo sentado.

El joven les dio la espalda y siguió recogiendo cosas y arrojándolas a la cama.

-Vaya, parece que hicieron toda una orgia aquí, que asco.- repuso el joven cuando vio todo el tiradero de la cabaña.

Los otros dos se quedaron con la boca cerrada, ambos temblaban, Craig porque el odio lo carcomía y Tweek, bueno porque es Tweek.

-Vale, ya me estás haciendo enojar, será mejor que vuelvas más tarde…- dijo Craig, ya de pie caminado hacia el sigilosamente. El tipo se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él, ambos eran casi de la misma estatura, la única diferencia era que el otro joven tenía unos cabellos rojizos brillantes.

-Oh, creí que ya estabas enojado.- contesto el muchacho, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Craig pudo notar que los tenia de cierto color verde olivo.

El pelinegro hizo sus manos puño, y se preparo para atestarle un golpe, pero el otro le detuvo la mano y lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta, muy amenazadoramente…

-Nate, suéltalo.- repuso una voz desde la puerta.

El joven, a quien había llamado Nate, volteo su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provino la voz y rápidamente soltó a Craig.

-Lo siento, Gilbert.- respondió Nate, bajando la cabeza y acomodándose la camiseta.

El hombre entro a la habitación para sorpresa de los otros dos, que se quedaron atónitos (de hecho Tweek se desmayo de tanto drama). Era muy alto y fornido, con el cabello café oscuro, ojos casi dorados y piel tenuemente bronceada, Craig habría jurado, si fuera una chica claro, que ese hombre era muy guapo.

-Lo sentimos es que a veces el pequeño Nate es muy impulsivo.- dijo el hombre a Craig, y luego miro al joven pelirrojo, quien no pudo ocultar que sus mejillas se pusieron del mismo color que su cabello.

-Muy bien, salgamos de aquí.- Dijo Nate, jalando a Gilbert del brazo, quien se despidió con una mano. Ambas personas salieron de la cabaña y se perdieron entre los árboles.

Craig no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Primero, se había estado besando con Tweek (al fin), después, llega un tipo raro "de la limpieza" y no hace nada más que echar pleito y luego otro tipo que lo calma y ambos desaparecen… Este viaje de verdad es muy raro…

Unas horas más tarde, Craig y Tweek habían encontrado al grupo que ya estaba en el lago, y se dispusieron a estar con los demás. Para el atardecer, el señor Garrison había organizado una ida al salón de juegos, que según estaba del otro lado lago.

-Oh, así que ustedes dos ya andan.- declaro Clyde una vez en la cabaña, arreglándose.

-Si lo ponemos así… Si, aunque no se lo he preguntado.- respondió un pelinegro esculcando su mochila.

-¿Y cuando piensas preguntarle?- el afroamericano inquirió frente al espejo y al lado del castaño. Tweek en ese momento estaba bañándose, así que podían conversar con Craig.

-Pues… No tengo idea… Tal vez regresando del viaje, lo mejor ahorita seria disfrutar, además, ya vienen las vacaciones, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo… Por eso mejor le di el velero a ella, ya sabes cómo es llorona.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron confundidos, pero luego cayeron en la cuenta de que Tweek ya había abierto la puerta y caminaba a la dirección del pelinegro.

Unos minutos después, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al restaurante, donde se iban a encontrar con los demás, cuando llegaron solo unos cuantos hombres ya estaban él lo que es la sala de espera.

-¡Porque se tardan tanto esas malditas mocosas!- reprimió Cartman sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Ya sabes como son, además, creen que nos fijaremos en ellas pero no saben que…- no termino de decir Stan, porque Kyle le miro con pánico y luego miro a los recién llegados.

-Tranquilos, son parte del club.- dijo Clyde tomando a Token de la mano y dirigiéndose a un sillón mas grande.

-¿Q-Que club?- pregunto el inocente Tweek, mirando a él pelinegro que parecía igual o más desconcertado.

-Ustedes saben…- inquirió Kenny pasándole un brazo a Butters por los hombros y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los chicos que estaban ahí miraron a sus respectivas parejas con ternura y un poco de lujuria.

-¡Bah, maricas!- resoplo el mas gordillo de todos.- Creo que ya vienen las niñas.

A pesar de ser las siete de la noche, ya estaba bastante oscuro, apenas se podía distinguir las montañas y los arboles, solo el pequeño relejo del anterior sol en el lago. Se habían prendido un caminito de antorchas que guiaban el contorno del lago hasta el otro lado, donde apenas se veía unas luces. Bajaron por las escaleras del restaurante y se encontraron con un par de siluetas.

-¿Si están todos? Bien pues manténganse juntos, porque en el bosque hay serpientes.- dijo una voz que Craig de inmediato reconoció.

-¡Ustedes!- grito Craig una vez que llegaron a ellos. Se pudieron apreciar un muchacho pelirrojo y un hombre alto.

-Gah!- grito Tweek, siendo agarrado de la mano por el pelinegro.

-Señor Tucker ¿algún problema? Muy bien avancemos- interrumpió el profesor comenzando a caminar, otros varios alumnos lo siguieron.

El sendero no estaba tan iluminado, solo unas cuantas antorchas a los lados del camino. Unas cuantas parejas iban tomados de la mano, o de la cintura.

Craig también comenzó a caminar, pero no se dio cuenta de que seguía tomando a Tweek de la mano, solo se dedicaba a mandarle miradas incomodas a ambos chicos que iban conversando más adelante, esos chicos que se encontraron en la cabaña al mediodía, el tal Nate y Gilbert.

Había algo raro en ellos como si…

De pronto, el pelinegro se paró en seco, una, por darse cuenta del agarre con cierto rubio, y otra, porque aquellos chicos también iban agarrados de las manos y el mayor le depositaba un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿C-Craig, estas b-bien?- pregunto Tweek, también parándose a su lado, sin saber que Craig estaba en las nubes… O no.

-Eh… Si, solo estaba… No importa…- aclaro el pelinegro, cruzando miradas con el rubio, o debería decir, su próximo rubio. Tweek estaba un poco sonrojado por el tacto, así que no pudo evitar apretar las manos, cosa que Craig noto fácilmente, y también se sonrojo, se intento zafar creyendo que el agarre incomodaba al rubio, pero inmediatamente Tweek impidió que se soltara, teniendo las manos entrelazadas en verdad le calmaban los nervios.

El resto del camino lo pasó en silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban, o se juntaban más y se apretaban las manos. Unos pocos minutos después, se pudo percibir la luz que despedía la cabaña a lo lejos. Habían llegado.

-Ah… ¿Quién rayos hizo este lugar, porque esta todo tan lejos?- se quejo Clyde sentándose en un escalón una vez en la puerta de la cabaña, era mucho más amplia que las demás, con una pequeña terraza a un lado y varios escalones.

-Al menos deberían haber caballos o algo…- resoplo Kyle sentándose en uno de los escalones al lado del castaño.

-O judíos que nos carguen- agrego Cartman, que estaba tumbado en el pasto, obviamente muy bofeado.

-¡Cállate Gordo!

-¡No soy gordo, soy fuertecito!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- dijeron al unísono Stan y Kenny, quienes mejor comenzaron a caminar dentro de la cabaña.

Craig y Tweek hicieron lo mismo y se quedaron atónitos ante el escenario.

La cabaña era de una sola habitación con varias mesas de póquer, juegos de mesa, una barra de bebidas, sillones y luces de neón. Sus otros compañeros ya estaban sentados, jugando riendo, conversando y otras actividades que incluían bocas y manos.

Nate y Gilbert estaban del otro lado de la barra de bebidas, al parecer discutían como una pareja de novios, o eso le pareció a Craig, después de lo que vio en el camino ya no vería igual a aquellos dos.

-Oye Tweek, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto el pelinegro a cierto rubio que seguía maravillado con el lugar.

-S-seguro- respondió Tweek.

-Espérame en aquellos sillones, ahorita vuelvo.

Craig se dirigió a la barra, donde había unas chicas para nada disimuladas mirando a los hombres detrás de ella.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Que molesto!

-¡Aw, Nate no seas así!

-Ejem… - el pelinegro se aclaro la garganta, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan y cambiaran su semblante a uno más serio.

-¿Si que se te ofrece?- pregunto el mayor, recargándose en la barra.

-Quiero saber que son ustedes dos.

-Pues somos empleados.- respondió Gilbert con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No eso, sino entre ustedes… Son n-n…- Craig simplemente no pudo terminar la frase.

-No te importa.- interrumpió Nate también recargándose en la barra al lado del otro hombre.

-Créeme cuando te digo que lo que estas pensando no es muy alejado de la realidad…- inquirió Gilbert mirando al pelirrojo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Y… ¿Cómo le hiciste?- pregunto el pelinegro sin pensarlo, dirigiéndose solamente a Gilbert.

-O, pues muy simple…

-Calla aun no me preguntas.- interrumpió Nate cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

-Oh vamos, sabes que ya somos…- inquirió el mayor acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

-Aun no es oficial.

-Está bien… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- le susurro Gilbert al oído lo suficientemente alto como para que Craig y las chicas de la barra oyeran también, Nate de inmediato se sonrojo y se separo. Las chicas solo comenzaron a murmurar y cotillear.

-¡No lo digas tan alto! ¡Bah, me voy!- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar a la salida, pero unos alumnos lo interceptaron para que jugara una partida de manotazo.

Gilbert y Craig se quedaron en la barra en silencio. Hasta que el pelinegro no pudo mas.

-¿Cómo le haces para mostrar tus sentimientos tan fácil?- pregunto un poco nervioso Craig, sintiéndose estúpido.

-Solo se tu mismo, si se gustan en verdad, es por algo ¿no? Toma el mando, pero que no se sienta presionado.- respondió muy natural el mayor.

-Pero… los rumores y la gente…

-No dejes que te detengan, si te importa lo que dice la gente sobre ustedes, nunca podrán ser felices, míranos a nosotros, no importa que nos vean discutir o incluso besarnos, seguimos como si nada. Ademas no creo que a tus amigos les importe…- termino haciendo una seña en dirección de Stan y Kyle, que estaban en un sillón muy acaramelados.

En un sillón cerca de la entrada estaba un pequeño rubio tembloroso, que miraba a unos chicos que jugaban póquer ruidosamente, de pronto se le acerco un joven pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes lo que es estar en una relación?- pregunto de pronto Nate, sobresaltando al rubio.

-¡Gah! ¿Q-que?- formulo Tweek muy confundido.

-Que si tienes idea de lo que es estar en una relación.-

-P-pues… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡N-ni siquiera te c-conozco!- el rubio intentaba evadir la pregunta, aun no sabiendo que contestar.

-¿Qué es para ti Craig Tucker?

Tweek se quedo paralizado con la pregunta, todavía no respondia las anteriores y si su cabeza ya era un caos, con esto quedo hecha ruinas.

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Ojala les haya gustado como estos personajes "Ayudaran" a nuestra parejita C:**

**Los reviews son mi fuente de inspiracion... ah y ademas! Quisiera que si su noble corazon les permite, cuando dejen review diganme lo que creen que pasara, asi yo me doy una idea de lo que ocurre en nuestras mentes kukukuku...**

**Sin mas, me despido, hasta el prox capi! Gracias Por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno antes que nada,les debo una disculpa y nose si podran en verdad perdonarme. Pero aqui, despues de 1300 años... el final, el ultimo cap del fic que ustedes estuvieron leyendo (o estan) Muchas gracias a tods por los reviews, favs etcetc En verdad lo agradezco y bueno sin mas que hacer pasen a leer... **

**SP_ Trey & Matt **

Tweek POV

"_¿Qué es para ti Craig Tucker?"_

Esa simple que Nate me hizo hace unos segundos… Nunca lo he pensado.

"_¿Qué es para mí?"_

¿Un amigo, un amante… un novio? Habían sido amigos de toda la vida eso sí, siempre jugaban, reían y hablaban. Eso los hacía amigos ¿no?

Entonces, si los amigos se besan y acarician… ¿siguen siendo amigos? ¿O se transforman en amantes? ¿Pero que no ser amantes significa más responsabilidad?

Siempre ha habido alguien que me apoya, que me protege, me calma incluso cuando llego a estar muy nervioso o inquieto, alguien que siempre me hizo reír, llorar, sentir mariposas en el estomago, ese alguien tiene nombre y apellido, ese alguien es Craig Tucker.

-El… El es muy importante para mí…

El chico pelirrojo se me queda viendo para nada convencido.

-¿Eso es lo que sientes?- pregunta sentándose a mi lado, cerrando los ojos.

Ambos nos quedamos callados.

"Ser importante para alguien no es tener sentimientos por él, eso lo sé, pero combinado con eso siento que debo, no, no debo, _quiero _quererlo, protegerlo, jamás separarme de su lado… Incluso si me rechaza, el verlo feliz para mí sería lo mejor, yo me sentiría feliz. Cuando me toca, me toma de la mano, me besa con sus suaves labios, quiero pensar que el debe sentir lo mismo… Quiero que me ame igual que yo lo amo, que sepa cuanto lo amo… Debo decirle."

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Nate, mirándome a los ojos, que se me habían inundado en lagrimas.

-Y-yo… Lo amo, pero t-tengo miedo… Que-que me rechace…- comienzo a hablar, como si él pudiera entenderme…

-Te entiendo. Yo pase por lo mismo, hace mucho, pensaba que me odiaría de por vida, pero sentía que si no se lo decía nunca se daría cuenta y saldría lastimado, por eso, tú tienes que hablarle, decirle cuán importante es para ti.- me dijo el chico posando una mano sobre mi hombro, y haciendo la primer sonrisa que le he visto a ese rostro siempre fruncido.

-¿C-Como se lo puedo d-decir?

-Tienes que estar muy seguro, yo no te puedo decir el momento exacto para decirle ni nada, eso solo tú lo sabrás, pero cuando lo hagas, sea cual sea el resultado, veras que te sentirás con un enorme peso fuera.- dicho esto, levanto su mirada hacia la barra, donde se encontraban un joven y un hombre conversando, el mayor capto nuestras miradas y sonrió tiernamente, sin dejar de platicar con el joven, con la causa de varios de mis pensamientos, sino es que todos.

Craig Tucker.

Esos nombres sonarían simples para alguien más, pero no para mí.

El es alguien con el que quiero estar, pero de no ser posible, me conformaría con decirle lo que yo siento por él y que él lo sepa. Y si me corresponde, en verdad estaría muy feliz.

Pero luego está el problema…. ¿Cuándo y Donde se lo digo?

Termina Tweek POV

Un pelinegro se veía un tanto afligido, sentado en la barra, hablando con un hombre que apenas había conocido, sin mencionar que le había contado todos sus problemas y le estaba dando consejos, pero el solo oía la mitad de lo que decía, pues en su mente se encontraba un pequeño y tembloroso rubio, ¿que otra persona podría ser, sino Tweek Tweak?

-Craig, rayos ¿me estas escuchando?- hablo el hombre, sacando al pelinegro de su "trance".

-Eh… Sí, que debo tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos y ser el seme.- respondió sin pensarlo.

-Lo primero sí, pero nunca hable de semes o ukes… - agrego Gilbert, pareciendo un tanto molesto.- Pero si eso es lo que piensas…

-Perdón… Es solo que, estoy muy confundido, no de mis sentimientos, sino de los suyos.- soltó Craig volteando su mirada al rubio, que se encontraba hablando con Nate en un sillón no muy lejano, parecía tan sumiso en sus pensamientos… de hecho se veía lindo y violable… Meneo su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos no era ni el lugar ni el momento para eso.

-¡Pues simplemente pregúntale!- inquirió el hombre, dándose cuenta que el joven en frente suyo se había sonrojado notoriamente, a lo que soltó una sonrisa burlona.- Veras que todo irá bien. Si quieres un tip, la primera vez, se gentil y…- dicho esto, Gilbert se separo de la barra y se dirigió a Nate, lo tomo del brazo, pasando por alto sus protestas y antes de salir le guiño el ojo, Craig siguió sonrojado ante eso ultimo que menciono.

"…_Y le gustara…"_

-¡Chicos, quien ya quiera irse a sus cabañas puede ir adelantándose!- anuncio el señor Garrison, desde la puerta.- Solo sigan las antorchas, llegaran al restaurante.

Varias chicos y chicas comenzaron a salir del salón, unas riendo y platicando.

Craig se acerco a Tweek, quien en verdad parecía fuera de si.

-¡Oye, Tweek! Despierta, ¿quieres irte yendo a la cabaña?

El rubio lo miro, y se sonrojo un poco, después bajo la mirada.

-Eh… Si, vamos.

Ambos chicos salieron de la sala, el grupo que había salido antes ya estaban un poco mas retirados de ellos, por lo que podían tener privacidad.

-Tweek, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…- comenzó el moreno, con un notorio sonrojo, y agradeció que estaba oscuro, para que el otro no lo notara.

Ambos chicos iban caminando tranquilamente, el rubio al escuchar esto se acerco un poco mas a Craig, y tomo la manga del sueter del pelinegro. Craig se dio cuenta y lo miro, iba cabizbajo hasta que lo tomo firmemente de la mano. El pelinegro se quedo pensando, escogiendo sus palabras adecuadamente.

-Sabes, Tweek estos días he estado pensando, tu eres una persona sumamente especial para mi, nose si ya me estoy volviendo loco o no, pero tu sola prescencia hace que me desconcentre y quiera…- no termino de decir las palabras porque el rubio le solto rápidamente de las manos. Craig sabia lo que venia, lo había arruinado.- T-Tweek, perdona no quise decir nada, la verdad-

Tweek unió suavemente sus labios con los de Craig, para sorpresa del mayor, fue un beso rápido pero lleno de sentimientos. Se separaron, Craig seguía como en shock, y Tweek muy sonrojado, pero eso no le impidió hablar.

-Me gustas, siempre me gustaste.- confeso el rubio, muy seguro de si mismo. Se veía muy tierno y uke, o eso pensaba Craig en esos momentos, que en medio de la noche, al fin había encontrado el sol, que irónicamente, era un pequeño rubio, quien le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos.

Tweek se sintió muy avergonzado y bajo su cabeza para no mirar la extraña expresión que Craig hacia, una mezcla entre sorpresa, felicidad, vergüenza y mas felicidad.

-Tweek.- llamo el pelinegro, tomando al rubio de la barbilla y girándolo hacia el.- Creo que me he complicado demasiado.

Dicho esto poso sus labios apasionadamente en los de Tweek, _su _Tweek, para comenzar un calido beso, que fue rápidamente controlado por el pelinegro, pero el rubio lo tomo del cuello para profundizar el beso. Craig lo rodeo de la cintura, atrayéndolo mas a el, parecía que se fundirían en un solo ser, con el que ambos serian felices.

Se separaron por ese molesto aire que tienen que respirar para poder seguir viviendo, se quedaron mirando, ambos sonrojados.

-Tweek, te quiero.- dijo Craig besando al rubio en la frente.- Promete que te quedaras siempre a mi lado.- susurro el pelinegro al oído de Tweek.

-L-lo prometo, y yo también te quiero.- respondió el rubio, ahora abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro.

-Vamos a la cabaña, quiero poner en practica unos tips que me dieron.- anuncio Craig con un aire victorioso, tomo a Tweek, quien se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba, de la mano y avanzaron a paso veloz a su cabaña.

-¡C-craig!- Tweek intentaba hacer que el pelinegro le explicara de que se trataban esos "Tips" de los que hablabla, pero sin respuesta alguna, llegaron a la cabaña, que para su suerte estaba vacia.

Craig tumbo a Tweek sobre la cama un tanto brusco, se coloco sobre el y comenzó a besarlo. Luego bajo al cuello, y comenzó a lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos, el rubio comenzó a jadear y soltar gemidos apenas audibles, pero lo suficientemente altos como para que el pelinegro los oyera y sonriera para si.

"_En verdad te quiero, Tweek"_

Su mano comenzó a deslizarse bajo su playera, tentando todo aquel cuerpo, besando aquellos labios.

"_¿En serio, Craig?" _

El pelinegro ya había despojado de la camisa al rubio debajo de el, comenzaba a desabotonarle el pantalón, pero una delicada mano recorrió el borde de su camisa, intentando también arrojarla lejos, Craig tomo aquella mano y la beso, mostrando una sonrisa. No se hizo de esperar y se quito la playera, se desabrocho el pantalón y comenzó a acariciar aquella parte sensible de los varones, que no podía ocultar su deseo.

"_¿Acaso crees que te mentiría?"_

Ambos estaban sonrojados, se movían al compas de las caderas y embestidas, ambos gemían al oído del otro, el pequeño rubio se aferraba al otro joven, que lo acariciaba y besaba, mostrando su amor.

"_Tu eres lo mas importante, contigo no necesito un manual o lecciones de cómo ser, contigo puedo sonreir y sentirme en paz sabiendo que tu también me amas, te necesito tanto como tu a mi, te amo, Tweek…"_

Los dos terminaron diciendo el nombre del otro, Craig se desplomo a un lado del rubio, quien se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro, quien tomo una sabana y se tapo, ambos se miraron con amor y ternura. Se dieron un beso y apoyaron su cabeza en una sola almohada

La primer noche juntos es la mas hermosa, le habían dicho, pero si era con cierto rubio, cualquier dia, hora, minuto y segundo, serian los mas hermosos de su vida.

"_Y-Yo también te amo, Craig…"_

_...** Ummm... Gracias! Si les agrado la historia no duden en decirmelo y tambn si no les gusto tanto... esta bien las criticas construyen un escritor C: **_

_**Me despido de ustedes, con muchos abrazos y chocolates 3**_


End file.
